PRESUMED DEAD
by suzewebb
Summary: Dale Smith discovers more than he bargained for when he deals with a child who has gone missing.


Presumed Dead

A cat crossed the road and jumped into a rubbish bin.  
Nearby a man opened his eyes and tried to focus on where he was. His head was pounding and his body was racked with pain. He felt the blood trickle from the corner of his mouth. He painfully turned himself onto his side and attempted to stand. His legs buckled under him and he went crashing to the hard ground.

Nick and Kerry had not long finished a shout involving a couple, their neighbour and a prizewinning leek theft, when they got the call. A witness had reported an assault and the victim was on the scene, unconscious. An ambulance had been called.  
"Probably some drunk passed out and banged their head" Kerry moaned.  
"It's still a victim though Kerry" Nick sighed.

Finally they arrived on scene and saw a group of people gathered round what could only be assumed was the victim.  
Nick asked Kerry to move the onlookers back while he tended to the assault victim.  
As the crowd dispersed, Nick could not believe his eyes. "Kerry! Come over here!!" he shouted.  
Kerry left the crowd and ran to Nick... she saw Nick staring down and followed his eye line.  
There, lying battered and bruised in a pool of blood lay Smithy.  
""Where's the ambulance!!" Nick screamed. Kerry went off to check the ETA of the ambulance. Nick knelt down next to Smithy. "Smithy, its Nick... can you hear me?" Nick checked for vital signs and although the pulse was faint, it was there. "Come on mate...open your eyes... come on... come on..." Smithy didn't move a muscle.

As the ambulance took Smithy and Nick to St Hugh's, Kerry stayed behind to get statements. Within minutes she was joined by Mickey.  
A man approached Mickey as soon as he saw him arrive. "Are you the police?" he asked.  
"DC Webb" said Mickey flashing his warrant card.  
"Known to the police is he... The young lad?"  
"He's a PC at our station Mr...?"  
"Lummock..Arthur Lummock. I'm the one that called you lot in the first place."  
"Can you tell me what happened Mr Lummock?" Mickey asked taking out his pocket book.  
"The young man was coming out the takeaway over there when these two men stopped him. They said something to him and he said something back to them. When he tried to walk away they attacked him."  
"Did you know any of the attackers?"  
The man shook his head "No... But your friend did. He definitely called one of them by name."  
"Can you remember anything else?"  
"Well, one of them said something about a girl and warning the other man about her or something... I'm sorry, it all happened so quickly. First they beat him up, and then they were using some pole or something to hit him with. They didn't seem bothered about who saw them!"  
"Right... thanks Mr Lummock... You've been very helpful. We er... we will need you to come down the station to make a formal statement at some point."  
"Certainly. Look... I hope your friend's alright."  
"So do I" muttered Mickey under his breath.

Smithy recovered physically from the attack pretty quickly. Mentally the scars were harder to heal, not least due to the total blackout on the whole episode.  
They say time is a great healer and four years on the attack that almost killed PC Smith was a distant memory to Sergeant Smith.

Reg was on the CAD night shift where the calls were coming in thick and fast. A brawl outside a Delhi, a domestic, a few D & D's, a misper and a bag snatcher on the Jasmine Allen... but unusually- no rapes...still it was early yet.  
Reg colour coded the calls in priority order.  
Smithy took a few officers to sort out the brawl. Two officers from CSU were sent to deal with the domestic. The bag snatch case was already being dealt with and the Drunk and disorderly's had been moved on. That left the Misper.  
Kerry took the call and despite Nick protesting that he would rather be dealing with drug cases and brawls, they were soon on their way to a house on a run down estate near the Jasmine Allen...the house where the call had come from.

As they approached the house they heard a raging argument.  
"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME RUN MY LIFE... IF YOU DID RYAN WOULD STILL BE HERE!!" The woman burst into tears then screamed.  
Nick turned to Kerry "You sure this ain't the domestic??"  
Nick ran to the door as he heard what sounded like slaps or punches being thrown.  
"POLICE LET US IN!!" Nick bellowed above the noise.  
There was silence and eventually on the third call, a man came to the door and opened in a notch.  
"What'd'ya want!" he said gruffly.  
"I'm PC Klein and this is my colleague PC Young" they flashed their warrant cards.  
"Come to arrest me have ya!!!" the man sneered.  
"Should we?" Kerry sneered back.  
"No Sir... we're here to investigate a report of a missing person."  
The man turned and bellowed "SAL, did ya go and call these out - ya stupid cow." He turned back to Nick "Ryan goes missing every week. He always turns up when he's hungry."  
"How old is Ryan Mr..." Kerry enquired.  
The man ignored the name question and answered "He's seven - going on seventeen"  
"SEVEN!!!"Kerry exclaimed. "And erm... for how long has be been missing?"  
"Not long enough!" The man snapped "Look it's nothing... we don't need you to..."  
The woman ran to the door and called out "He's been gone for two days!!"  
The man looked at the woman and she cowered.  
"TWO DAYS!!!" Kerry exclaimed. "And you've only just reported it?"  
Nick stepped forward. "We're going to need a picture of Ryan that we can circulate round and if you could give us as much information about him as possible, we'll do everything we can." Nick flicked open his pocketbook.  
"WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!!" The man shouted... poking Nick in the ribs with every word.  
Kerry moved alongside Nick "Alright Sir...if you refuse to let us help you... I will have to make a call to Social Services and..."  
The man grabbed Kerry "You do and you're dead!!"  
Nick quickly grabbed his cuffs and slapped them on the man. "What's your name?"  
"John" the man snarled. "John Taylor!"  
"John Taylor I am arresting you for assaulting a police officer..."  
"I never assaulted her I..."  
"...you do not have to say anything but anything you do say ..."

Smithy took over as custody officer the minute he returned from the Delhi incident. Anything was better than having drunken idiots puking up all over the place.  
Nick and Kerry hauled John in and over to the custody desk. Smithy glanced at the hulk of a man and glared. "Right so... what we got here?"  
Kerry stepped forward "John Taylor arrested for assault on a police officer at 25 Randby Court."  
"Great. Has the arresting officer informed you of your rights?" Smithy looked down at the computer ready to read them out if need be.  
"She deserved it!" Mr Taylor spat.  
Slowly Smithy looked up. "What did you say?"  
"I said" John leaned right close to Smithy "She - deserved - it!!"  
Smithy's blood ran cold and his face when ashen. "Erm... er... cell number three" he muttered without looking up again.

Once Nick had placed Mr Taylor in the cells he went back to Smithy.  
"You alright Serg?"  
"Yeah yeah I'm fine... look erm...it's nothing" Smithy tried his best to disguise his fear. Reg called Nick to see how he was getting on with the Misper.  
"Sorry Reg... we're about to go back and interview the mother..." Nick listened as Reg said something "Miss Sally Corr... yep SAL that must be who we saw earlier."  
"Who?" Smiffy asked.  
"Sally Corr... the Misper we're dealing with... why, do ya know her?"  
Smiffy was thoughtful "I knew her... but that was when we were kids... why has she gone missing?"  
"Nah... It's her son" Kerry chimed in.  
"She's got a son... blimey things change, don't they...!"  
"Yeah he's only little and he's been missing for two days and they only just called us... Look come on Nick... we'd better see Sally now while IT'S out of the way... she might talk to us this time!"  
Smithy stopped Kerry "Look erm... is it okay if I deal with this. We used to be mates and I think she might talk to me."  
"Well, I think I should go with you Serg" Kerry said amused "You're hardly a small children sorta person are you!" Nick stifled a snigger.  
"Okay... but let me do the talking - okay?"  
Kerry nodded.

Smithy pulled up at the house and sat there staring ahead.  
"You okay Serg? You've not said two words since we left the station"  
"I'M FINE!" Smithy snapped.  
"Okay... just asked" Kerry said defensively.  
Kerry knocked at the door and within seconds Sally answered it. She half smiled at seeing it wasn't John back. Then, her face fell.  
"Sal!"  
"Dale!"  
"Can we erm... Can we come in please Sal." He noticed her looking beyond them. "It's okay John's in custody. He won't be back tonight!"  
Sal let them in and showed them through to the living room.  
There was an uneasy silence.  
"Tell ya what Kerry... why don't you go up to the kids room and see if you can find anything... any clues...oh and a couple of pictures or somefink.." He glanced to Sal "... is that alright wiv you?" Sal nodded and Kerry left the room.  
There was another uneasy silence.  
Smithy fought to find the right words to say.  
"What happened to you Sal?" he whispered softly.  
She hung her head.  
"I waited... I waited hours for ya... but you never showed!"  
"And you never came looking for me" she replied sniffing.  
"We said though didn't we... if we didn't leave together it was all over."  
"I tried to let you know Dale" Sal brushed away a tear.  
"So, what was it then? Not good enough for ya... ya didn't trust me... what!" Smithy looked at her.  
"We were so young..."  
"I loved you Sal. I would have done anything for ya..."  
"You loved me!! She laughed bitterly "Yes course you did... that's why within a few weeks you had someone else."  
"NO I DIDN'T!" Smithy snapped.  
"Oh and I suppose you ain't married with 3 kids then..."  
"Course I ain't!" he paused. "Is that what you thought?"  
"That's what I was told!" Tears welled up in her eyes  
There was another long pause.  
"Dale - it's all gone wrong..." She thinks then goes quieter "I thought they'd killed you."  
"What! You're not making any sense... who?"  
"My brother and John. When they found out they blamed you. But I tried to tell them you were innocent... they wouldn't listen... then when they bumped into you they just... oh god... I'm so sorry..." Sal burst into tears... "It's all my fault"  
"Hey... hey... "Smithy instinctively went to comfort her with a hug but Sal pulled away "Look... maybe this ain't the time to be bringing up old wounds... you must be out of your mind about your baby..." "Baby?"  
"Your kid's gone missing right?"  
"My son... Ryan... ...he's SEVEN" Sal sat, face buried in handkerchief as she waited for the moment.  
"HE CAN'T BE!! You mean you was with other blokes when me and you..." Smithy stopped mid flow and sat back stunned. Then he spoke very softly and very quietly "He's mine isn't he!" Kerry, being Kerry, chose precisely that moment to re-enter the living room.  
Not one for sensitivity, she totally ignored the obvious uneasy silence and plonked herself down next to Sally.  
"Miss Corr" she said "Could you choose a most recent picture of Ryan from these please. The quicker we get it copied and circulated, the quicker we find your son."  
Sally glanced at Smithy. He looked intensely at her, awaiting any sign of denial or confirmation of Ryan's paternity. Sally looked away and taking hold of the selection of pictures Kerry had brought down, she began to sift through them.  
Smithy stood up and left the room without a word. He kept walking until he reached the far end of the kitchen. Leaning against the cracked and stained worktop, he stared out of the window into the darkness.

"Right, that's all the pack up done" smiled Mary. "Now you - hurry up back to bed or you'll be too tired for that Farm trip"  
The boy ran up stairs full of excitement about his first school trip.  
Mary placed the sandwiches, alongside the crisps, apple and chocolate bar, into a Tupperware container.  
She jumped as she heard the key in the door.  
"I'm Hank Marvin Mary - what'ya done me?" slurred Dave. Dave rolling in meant the Four Feathers had obviously closed for the night with no lock in.  
In all the fuss over making her son's perfect pack up, Mary had completely forgotten to make Dave some supper.  
"W...w... what would you like dear?" she quivered.  
"Bacon sarnies." he shouted from the front room as he reached over to turn the footie on.  
"There's erm... we haven't... there's an outing with school tomorrow and he needed sandwiches and... well there were only four slices left and...the money doesn't come through till tomorrow… and... I'm sorry dear..." she trembled.  
"SORRY! You're SORRY!! " he shouted coming towards the kitchen.  
"I can do you chips dear." She hurried to the freezer and took out some frozen chips. As she carried the bag across to the chip pan, Dave brought his hands up swiftly, knocking the bag flying out of her hand. The chips scattered around the room.  
"WHERE'S HIS LUNCH!" he roared.  
"But he needs it for..."  
Dave struck Mary sharply across the face making her fall back a little.  
"WHERE'S HIS LUNCH!!"  
Eventually Mary caved in and reached into a cupboard. As she brought the container out, Dave snatched it. Opening it up he grabbed the first sandwich, bit into it, then threw it on the floor. He put his foot over the sandwich, squashing it flat. He then did the same with the other sandwiches and all Mary could do was watch in horror. "NOW NO-ONE'S GOT SANDWICHES!!" Dave said spitefully. He stomped back to the front room and flopped down onto HIS chair, glaring at the screen.  
Sat at the top of the stairs the boy felt a trickle drop from his eyes. He wiped it away. Slowly and silently he crept downstairs and into the kitchen.  
Mary was on her hands and knees cleaning up the mess.  
The boy placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned. "It's alright Mum... it doesn't matter." he said calmly, hugging her tightly and stroking her bruised cheek.  
The tender moment was ruined by the sudden reappearance of Dave.  
"What are you doing up! You're SEVEN! Get back to bed!" he bellowed.  
"I heard shouting... I..." the boy stood riveted to the spot as his dad menacingly approached him.  
"GET TO BED!"  
The boy moved to hug his mum and give her a goodnight kiss. Dave grabbed hold of him and pulled him off Mary. He slapped him roughly about the head and then physically booted him, so the boy landed in a head near the door.  
Tears started forming in his eyes.  
"ARE YOU CRYING!" Dave shouted.  
The boy fought back the tears, coughed and quietly said "No dad"  
"GET TO BED" Dave roared.  
As the boy reached the top stair he heard another shout.  
"AND HE CAN FORGET THAT TRIP! COS HE AIN'T GOING!"  
The boy ran to his room and dived on his bed. "It's not fair!" he cried, tears streaming down his face.

"Smithy?" Smithy sniffed and turned.  
"You alright?" Kerry asked.  
"Yeah, yeah fine. I was err... I was just thinking."  
"What about?"  
"Sandwiches!" came Smithy's cryptic reply.  
"We have a seven year old boy missing for two days and all you can think about is your stomach!" Kerry snapped.  
"Eh?" Smithy looked up "No... No you wouldn't understand!" "Well I've got the picture Serg. Do you want to take it to the station while I try and get more information from the mother?" Kerry asked routinely.  
"Erm... you take it back... there's a couple of things I'd like to ask Sal."  
"If you're hoping to chat her up, I don't really think now is the best time Serg" Kerry joked.  
"Do you really think that I'm that insensitive?" Smithy asked sharply.  
"No comment Serg" smiled Kerry.  
"Look, go on - and get copies done. I want door drops in the surrounding area including the Jasmine"  
"Shall I ask the Inspector..."  
Smithy interrupted. "Look - it might come to nothing... the kid might be home soon... let's not bother the Inspector until its necessary... okay!"  
"But..."  
"Go on!" Smithy snapped. As soon as Kerry left the house, Smithy walked into the living room. He saw Sally holding a baby picture of what could only be assumed was Ryan.  
"Cute baby" Smithy said, suddenly at a loss for words.  
Sally nodded sadly.  
There was an uncomfortable pause.  
Eventually Smithy plucked up the courage. "We've got unfinished business ain't we?"  
Sally stayed silent.  
"Ryan! I need to know the truth" Dale asked softly.

Mickey was rushing around between the printer and the copier trying to get the party flyers finished before the DCI noticed the waste of resources.  
Kerry came over clutching the photo of Ryan Corr.  
"You gonna be long?" she asked.  
"Depends... what you got?" Mickey said hurriedly as he dashed back to the printer.  
"MISPER... seven years old, missing for two days and they took all this time to report it." Kerry huffed. "Some people aren't fit to be parents.  
"Tell me about it!" moaned Mickey.  
"I think it's got something to do with that loser of a boyfriend the mum's got..."  
"What, the kid's dad?"  
"No - don't think he's the dad" Kerry smiled.  
"What - you an expert on that sort of thing or is it that old feminine intuition you lot are always banging on about..." Mickey grinned.  
"You don't have a very high opinion of women do you Mickey!"  
"DS McAllister... DC Spears... I rest my case!" Mickey snapped.  
"Hmm... well, anyway. I doubt he's the dad cos he's Asian and Ryan isn't."  
"That don't mean a thing... kid might have inherited his looks from his mum" Mickey suggested.  
"She's Asian too."  
"And you're saying the kid ain't?"  
"No. His skin's quite tanned but it's not Asian skin colouring. Take a look."  
Mickey glanced at the picture. "He's a cute kid."  
"Is Mickey Webb getting broody?" Kerry teased.  
"AS IF!" Mickey retorted. "Surprised you never had em though Kerry."  
"Well, I suppose it would help if my husband hadn't been more interested in Sindy Dolls than Action Man... saying that he was partial to both" Kerry said wryly.  
"It's all yours" Mickey moved his stack of flyers away from the equipment and Kerry began to run off copies of the photo with attached info and the contact number.  
"I can't believe I get lumbered with the running around while the Serg gets to stay in a nice warm house drinking endless cups of coffee." she moaned.  
"Smithy?"  
"Who else!! It's like an old school reunion there. He used to know the mother of the missing kid."  
"Old girlfriend?" Mickey asked.  
"Don't think so. Smithy isn't exactly known for his love of all things non- English is he" Kerry smirked.

Sal didn't look up from the photograph as she spoke..."It was all arranged for me you know...the wedding, the husband, the home, my whole life mapped out for me. They found out I was going the night before. There was nothing I could do... I couldn't fight them... they were my family." Sal glanced at Smithy who was staring at pictures of Ryan.  
"I tried to tell them, but I was scared. Then, just before the wedding it all came out. I was sent away in disgrace. I begged them to let me keep my child and eventually they gave in and since that day my brother and now John protect me and Ryan"  
"Protect you" Smithy said "From what?"  
Sal didn't speak but looked down.  
"Who are they protecting you from?" Smithy repeated.  
Sal glanced up and spoke softly "From you"  
"ME?"  
"You weren't there. They said you didn't care. They said you hated me. They said you'd come one day and you'd take Ryan from me and I'd..." Sal brushed away the tears.  
"So he is mine!" Smithy said stunned.  
"NO HE'S NOT YOURS!! HE'S MINE" Sal protested.  
Smithy slowly moved and sat next to Sal. "But I'm his natural father?"  
Sal nodded slowly.  
There was a pause while Smithy's mind raced all over the place.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he snapped "I could've.."  
"Taken him away! You could've taken my son from me. The one pure and good thing in my life. "  
"I could've been there for you... we could've been a family."  
"I thought you already had a family. Besides I have got a family and I hate them all. I didn't want to hate you too."  
Sal once again stared at the picture.  
"You should have told me" Smithy said quietly.  
"I nearly did - once... then I found out what they did to you... and ... I couldn't face you..." Sal touched Smithy's hand. "Find him Dale... please... Find your son!"  
Smithy placed his hand over hers and with a gentle reassuring squeeze Sally needed no words.

Kerry didn't find it hard to rope Nick into helping with the leaflet drop. Anything that took him out of the station and away from a certain DS was fine by him.  
Reg, having been finally relieved in CAD also offered his services willingly.  
"But many hands make light work" said Kerry leaning over Mickey's desk.  
"It's still NO!" he said without looking up from his paperwork mountain.  
"Oh come on Mickey" she leaned closer attempting to use her powers of seduction on yet another victim.  
"Kerry... not even if you slept with me. The answer's no - so find some other pratt to do your donkey work."  
"We're ready when you are Kerry" said Reg popping his head through the door of CID.  
"And as if by magic" Mickey chuckled to himself.  
"Look" went on Kerry "if you do this for me... I won't have to tell as certain DCI about certain party flyers that have been produced on a certain copier on certain MET paper..."  
"Ooooo blackmail... I like it... go on then... but I'm only giving you a half hour...still don't see why uniform couldn't handle this... they usually do"  
"Serg's request" Kerry said.  
"But, why me? Why not one of the others?"  
"All I know is he wanted those already in the know to handle it. Me and Nick took the original call from Reg... So that's us three..."  
"But I ain't nothing to do wiv the case..."  
"I told you about it though."  
"And you went and told Smithy that...yeah?" sighed Mickey.  
Kerry nodded sheepishly.  
"So if you'd kept your trap shut... I wouldn't be going out there freezing me whatsits off in some not very nice areas!!"  
Kerry smiled sweetly, grabbed Mickey's arm and pulled him away from his desk and off to join the others.

Smithy stood up and making his excuses, stepped out for some air.  
Outside he leant against the wall in total shock. An hour ago he hadn't a care in the world. No responsibilities outside of work... now... now he was a dad.  
He had a son...a little boy... a little boy who hadn't ever seen his daddy.  
Smithy breathed in deeply while trying to gather his thoughts as best he could.  
Suddenly, through the silence he heard a piercing scream coming from inside the house...Smithy rushed inside and found Sal in the hallway.

"Right" said Kerry taking charge. "Mickey and Reg start on the upstairs and me and Nick'll do the downstairs"  
Mickey looked up at the second floor flats on the Jasmine and the view didn't exactly fill his heart with joy.  
"Come on Reg - let's do as she says or she might have us on report!"  
"Well" said Reg "Technically Mickey, a PC can't..."  
Mickey grabbed Reg by the arm. "Come on!"

Smithy brought in the drink as Sally sat there shaking and staring into space.  
Handing her a drink he sat down beside her. "Now... I want you to take your time... but I need you to tell me what's happened!"  
"Men..." she croaked.  
"Men. Okay. Did these men come to the window... in the house... what?"  
"Talking" she whispered, still in a deep state of shock.  
"Right so erm... phone! Were they on the phone?" Sally nodded. "Okay... so some men rang and spoke to you, yeah?" Sally nodded again.  
Smithy couldn't recall hearing the phone ring but then again he had been so deep in thought, the tubular bells could have been playing and he wouldn't have noticed.  
"What did the men say?" Smithy asked, knowing it could only be bad news.  
"Money" whispered Sally.  
"Sal...I'm gonna need more than that... these men rang you about money?"  
"Oh Dale" Sally cried, tears streaming from her already tearstained face. "It's such a mess!"  
"What is? Sal, tell me!!"  
"I owe money. A lot of money. I had to borrow to pay the family... I'd disgraced them. I had to pay"  
"The family of the man you were supposed to marry... Is that who you mean?"  
Sally nodded. "I borrowed £5,000" She almost laughed. "The going rate for bringing shame on a family... only..."  
"Only whoever you borrowed it from, don't just want the 5 grand back..." Smithy had heard this sort of story time and time again. "How much?"  
Sally whispered, almost inaudibly "Thirty thousand pounds" She burst into tears again.  
Smithy placed his arm around her to comfort her. "So, what's the deal then? A hefty down payment or they hurt ya?" Smithy knew how these things went. "Cos, you don't have to worry. I'm here now and I won't let anyone touch ya!"  
Sally pulled away sharply. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND" she said angrily. "THEY'VE GOT RYAN!"

It didn't take long for Kerry and the others to establish that the residents on the Jasmine cared more about the dog Wellard going missing in Eastenders then they did about a seven year old boy going missing on their own doorstep.  
"This is a complete waste of time" Nick muttered. "No-one here gives a damn about the kid."  
"Nick's right" moaned Mickey. He glanced at his watch. "And by the way, your half hour's up."  
"Just this last block guys... if there's no joy here..."  
"JOY? On the Jasmine Allen? The only joy they'd get here is if they demolished the lot and started again!" Mickey smirked.  
"If there's no LUCK here" Kerry glared at Mickey "then we call it a night - agreed?"  
There was no end to the groups enthusiasm... sadly there was no beginning to it either.  
Reluctantly Kerry bowed to the pressure of the group and they all started to make their way back to their vehicles.  
Kerry's radio crackled into action.  
"202 from 54 - are you receiving?" Smithy said on the other end.  
"Don't take it!" Nick muttered. "He'll have us out all night combing the streets and alleys and god knows what else for this kid. A kid who, judging by the company he keeps, is probably having a far better time away from home than he would AT home"  
"202 from 54 ARE YOU RECEIVING? Come on Kerry!"  
"Sorry Nick" Kerry sighed. "202 receiving... Serg?"  
"Is Klein with ya?"  
"Erm yeah..."Nick rested his head on the bonnet of the car in total despair "we're doing leaflet drops on the Jasmine like you asked but... no-one's seen anything and if they have, they're not talking, over"  
"Listen. I want you and Nick round to Sally Carr's house now! Over!"  
"Look Serg... we knock off in..."  
"NOW PC YOUNG" Smithy snapped.

Smithy went back into the living room to Sally.  
"Right, now I've got an officer who's gonna come here and sit with ya." Smithy glanced around "You got a second phone anywhere in the house?"  
Sally nodded and pointed in the direction of the kitchen.  
"Right, this is what I want you to do. If the phone rings... wait until my colleague is ready on the second phone and she'll signal you when you can answer the call. That way she can take the specifics of the call. Do you understand?"  
Sally nodded.  
"Nor normally we'd tape the call and put a trace on it... but... well... I'd have to requisition the equipment and... Well its safest this way. The fewer people know the better."  
Sally picked up the baby photo of Ryan again and stared at it.  
Smithy watched her. "We will find him. I swear we will" he said softly.

Nick moaned all the way to the house.  
The doorbell rang and Sally jumped, startled.  
"It's okay" Smithy said calmly. "It'll be my officers."  
Smithy went to answer the door. As soon as he opened it Nick clocked that something had happened. He'd known Smithy a long time, but he'd never seen him like this.  
"Kerry" Smithy instructed. "Can you go in the living room and sit with Sal... Miss Carr... while I have a word with Nick!"  
"Yes Serg" huffed Kerry, plodding straight past him and through to the living room.  
"Nick" Smithy eased Nick outside and joined him, shutting the door behind him.  
"What's up Serg? You look terrible."  
"Look, it's a long story but this kid... Ryan... he's erm..." Suddenly Smithy was at a loss for words.  
"He's missing? He's only seven? We know all that Serg!" Nick interrupted.  
"Yeah But.. erm.. It appears that he ain't run away... he's being held."  
"Held?"  
"Sal... his mum... owes a lot of money to some people and they're holding Ryan. They're demanding £30,000 for his release."  
"And erm... I presumed she hasn't got that kind of money just knocking about the house."  
Smithy snapped. "This ain't a joking matter Nick. A child's life is in danger here!"  
"Yes Serg... I do know that!"  
"Sorry..." Smithy muttered.  
"Can't we just arrest the lender... They might lead us to the people holding the kid?"  
"Sal doesn't know who they are... The whole deal was done through her brother." Smithy sighed.  
"So ask him!!"  
"I WOULD ... BUT... HE'S DEAD!" Smithy roared. "He was supposed to be making the payments but something went wrong and he ended up in St Hugh's with a punctured lung... he died later that night."  
"So you think he might have been crossing them and now the kid's the one suffering?" Smithy nodded. "I'll never understand it. Everyone knows lending's a mugs game!"  
Smithy lost it and grabbing Nick by the scruff of the neck, pinned him up against the wall. "Sal is not a mug. She's a mother, terrified about the safety of her seven year old child... GOT THAT!!" Nick nodded.  
Smithy glared at Nick then swiftly let him go.  
"Right" Nick said trying to catch his breath and calm the situation. "So erm... who do you want me to inform? CID? Oh and I could call the Inspector..."  
"No!" Smithy snapped. "No" he repeated quietly. "The less people that know... the safer Ryan is."  
"Okay" Nick said bemused.  
"Where are the others? Reg and Mickey?"  
"I dunno" replied Nick "My guess is Mickey's heading for the Canley Arms and Reg is heading for the 'Archers' and a cocoa."  
"I need you to get in touch with them and tell them not to mention Ryan or anything about him to anyone until I give the word... okay?"  
Nick nodded.  
"Does er... Does anyone else know?" Smithy asked. Nick shook his head. "Good"  
"Serg... Are you alright? Cos you seem a bit... I dunno what the word is... a bit distracted..."  
"I'm fine. It's just that a lot's going on and..."  
Smithy was stopped by the sound of the phone ringing. He dashed indoors...reminding Sal to wait as he raced to the kitchen. Once he located the phone he signaled with his free hand.. 3, 2, 1 and nodded his head. Both Smithy and Sal picked up the phones.  
"Sally!" the caller said.  
"Where's my son? Where's Ryan?" Sal pleaded.  
"This is a reminder. Thirty thousand pounds in unmarked notes, by midday tomorrow or you'll be in the market for a little white coffin."  
"Let me speak to him - please!"  
"Midday tomorrow" the caller repeated.  
"Yes yes. But let me know he is okay... Prove to me that you have my son."  
There was a pause.  
"Mummy. Mummy... I want to come home... " came the child's voice.  
"RYAN RYAN. ARE YOU OKAY!!! RYAN mummy's coming to get you..."  
Smithy forced himself to stay silent, while every passing thought was that he wanted to speak. Wanted to reassure his son that he'd find him. Wanted to let the bastards know he'd make them pay for this!  
Suddenly the call ended.  
Smithy placed the handset down and stood back, staring into space.  
He'd heard him. He'd heard his son speak for the first time. Only he hadn't heard him speak. What he'd heard was the sound of a terrified child pleading for help... for his life... Whatever happened in the future... THAT would always remain as Smithy's first memory of parenthood.

"Dale." Sal said, rushing to the kitchen. "Did you hear him?" Smithy nodded. "He wants to come home!" Her eyes brightened.  
"He will Sal" Smithy took her in his arms and held her tight "He will."  
Nick, not one for public displays of affection sought safety in the living room with Kerry.  
"D'ya think there's something going on with them two?" he asked under his breath.  
"I'm sure of it... It's like he's taking this on as his own personal crusade." Kerry muttered.  
"It just surprises me - that's all. Y'know, Smithy and an Asian woman. It just don't sound like the Smithy we all know."  
"I thought that too" pondered Kerry. "Or maybe... there was something between them once and they were going to run away together. Then she never showed up and went off to an arranged marriage and ever since then he's been bitter about all ethnic minority groups."  
"Kerry!" sighed Nick "You read too much Mills and Boon!"  
"Take a break actually - they're always running stories like that in it. I'm sure most of them are a load of old..."  
"KERRY!" shouted Smithy.  
Kerry jumped up.  
"Couldn't have put that better myself!" Nick mumbled grinning.  
"Serg?" Kerry said leaning round the door.  
"Can you fill Nick in on what's happened so far." Smithy said. Kerry nodded and returned to the living room.  
Smithy spoke quietly to Sal as Nick and Kerry discussed the case and the 'couple'.  
"You know your bothers mate, John Taylor... How close were they?" Smithy asked.  
"Very close, "replied Sal. "They'd been best friends since they were little. John was like part of the family."  
"So, your brother might have told him something about the money...?"  
"John? " Sal exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that! If he knew about it, that might explain why he didn't want the police involved."  
"Right - I'm gonna go and talk to John and find out what he knows. Now, it's best if I do this alone so there's no need to inform the others. I...I want you to stay here in case Ryan calls again. Can you do that for me?"  
"You will be careful won't you Dale. John has a terrible temper and ..."  
"I think I can remember what he's like..." Sal lowered her head guiltily. "But look, he's locked up. He can hardly do anything in a station full of coppers can he?" Smithy reassured her and himself.  
Sal nodded and added quietly "He hits Ryan sometimes"  
Smithy swallowed hard and mumbled. "I wish you hadn't told me that!"  
He kissed Sal on the forehead and went to Nick and Kerry.  
"Right. I want you to stay here and if she gets another call - same procedure as usual okay?" Kerry nodded. "Oh and Nick - have you chased up Reg and Mickey yet?"  
"Just about to Serg"  
"You got their mobile numbers?" Smithy asked. Nick shook his head.  
"Lucky I have then isn't it!" Kerry said producing her mobile from her pocket.  
Smithy and Nick glanced at one another knowingly.  
"Where are you going Serg?" Nick asked.  
"Just updating John Taylor on the progress. Sal asked me to." Smithy mumbled. "I shouldn't be too long. If you need me... mobile contact only."  
"I'll need your number Serg"  
"Ask Kerry" Smithy said raising his eyebrow. "It's bound to be on her phone somewhere.  
Nick grinned and saw Kerry blush.  
"Alright Serg" Nick said as Smithy left.

Smithy spent the journey back to the station thinking about his son and about where the hell he was going to put his hands on £30,000 by midday tomorrow. By the time he arrived in the station yard he'd exhausted all possibilities for gaining access to that sort of money.  
He entered custody and glanced around. It was a quiet night and the only person on duty there was a face he'd seen around but couldn't place.  
"I'll need to speak to John Taylor. Brought in this evening for ABH on PC Young."  
"Serg" the officer said, checking the computer.

"So" whined Nick "How come my name isn't on there?"  
Kerry sighed. "Because Nick... I never thought I'd need it!"  
"But you've got Smithy's!"  
"He's my Serg. It's in case of emergencies!"  
"And Reg's"  
"That's because Reg was the Fed Rep, so it was in case I needed him for anything urgently."  
"Go on then... What you got Mickey Webb's for? In case you had an emergency shirt tucking problem?"  
"No - don't be stupid...he's just cute!" Kerry smiled and walked away from Nick and into the kitchen.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAID! I KNOW YOU KNOW SOMETHING!!" Smithy yelled, banging his fists down on the table in the interview room.  
"No Comment!"  
"Look. Do you see me taping this? You don't have to 'no comment' if I ain't taping. Nothing you tell me can be used against you, unless there's a witness and it's being recorded. This is completely off the record. SO TALK TO ME!"  
"It's you, ain't it?" John said, sudden realisation creeping over him. "You're the kid's dad aintcha?"  
Smithy stared at John, but didn't speak.  
"I wasn't sure before, but now..." John smiled. "Enjoy your hospital visit, did ya?"  
PC Smith would have jumped up and planted one straight on John. But this was Sergeant Smith. More than that. This was a dad who knew that John might be the only lead to saving his son.  
"Look. I can make life very easy for you or very very difficult. It all depends on how cooperative you are!" Smithy threatened.  
"There ain't nothing you can do to me. You're a law abiding police officer." John smirked.  
"Right. So an attempted murder charge added to the ABH. Oh and of course, there are the threats you've made in here. Plus the activities you get up to with underage children."  
"I ain't a nonce!"  
"I know you ain't John. But one word and well... mud sticks as they say. Do you know what it's like in prison when people think you might be a paedophile?"  
John broke.  
"It was all his fault. He set the whole thing up. The family Sal was 'paying'. They didn't ask for any money. They just wanted the whole thing forgotten. But Sal's brother, he had other ideas. Y'see Sal had money. It was from an inheritance. Her bother had a half share but he gambled his away. He was older than Sal and so he had control over her share too."  
"So Sal has got money?" Smithy said stunned.  
"Yeah - thousands. Or at least... she did have."  
"So what happened?"  
"A relative told Sal about her inheritance. Her brother had already spent a load of it on gambling debts. So when she mentions it, he comes up with this story about the family and the lenders. He told her he'd been paying them off as much as he could."  
"And what he'd really been doing was running up huge gambling debts?" Smithy asked.  
John nodded. "Then one day, he was late with a payment. He got beat up and ... they never meant to kill him... I'm sure it was just a warning!"  
"So how much money is left?" Smithy asked as calmly as he could.  
"Three or four grand. I swear." John replied nervously. "When he died, they decided they wanted to settle up. They... they took Ryan as a warning. He was gone a day, then just turned up with a note. It said he'd been to stay at a friend of his Uncle's... that's what he'd been told... but they weren't my friends!"  
"Why the hell didn't you call us in?" Smithy snapped.  
"It wasn't my problem!" John snapped back.  
"Who are they?" Smithy asked. John stayed silent.  
Smithy got up and moved round the table... Grabbed John and threw him against the wall... "WHO ARE THEY!"?  
"I don't know them... All I know is they operate out of a King's Cross Station Lockup. That's all I can tell you!"

Within minutes Smithy was back in his car. As he raced towards King's Cross he called Nick on his mobile.

"What?" said Nick. "And you're sure the boy's there?"  
"What is it? Have they found Ryan" yelled Sal.  
Nick shook his head. "Okay Serg. Have you called this in?"  
There was a pause. "I don't care Serg... I'm on my way" yelled Nick.

Nick raced from the house shouting that he wouldn't be long. He knew that if he'd stayed a minute longer the mother would have tied him down for information or even worse, insisted on coming along.

Smithy reached King's Cross station and drove around. The area at this time of night was not the most welcome of places for a uniformed copper.  
As he parked up near the lock ups he removed any immediately identifiable trace of his being a police officer. He shoved his cuffs in his jacket pocket and tucked his asp in the top of his trousers. He put his jacket on and zipped it up, covering the rest of the asp.

Nick raced through the busy London streets... then down one side street he couldn't believe his bad luck. A tractor was trundling along the street going precisely 4 miles an hour... Nick papped his horn.  
The driver of the tractor looked round and then looked ahead again "Come on Larry... you ignore the silly driver" He patted his wheel.  
Nick, seeing no alternative turned on his blues and twos. Within seconds the tractor had moved aside and Nick raced off.

Smithy walked slowly along the section of lock ups.  
"You looking for something... or someone?" a tart asked approaching him from the other side of the road.  
"Sorry babe" Smithy muttered. "You ain't my type."  
The tart stormed off cursing the 'queer'

Nick spoke into the radio.  
"Sierra Oscar from 140 I need urgent assistance to King's Cross Station lockups. There is a possibility that firearms may be present so I also require So19 back up"

Smithy came to the 5th lock up on the row of twelve. Unusually this door hadn't been padlocked from the outside. Like the others. He tried the door but it was locked.  
'Nothing that a bit of Smithy brute force can't handle' he thought.  
On the second attempt the lock buckled and the door swung open.  
Smithy glanced around, straining his eyes to see through the darkness.  
He walked further and further into the room that was apparently deserted.  
Then he heard something. A movement. He looked in the direction of the sound and was shocked to see a small bundle wrapped up in the corner of the room.  
Slowly and cautiously he walked towards the bundle.  
He stopped suddenly as he saw it move.  
His eyes, now accustomed to the dark - began to make out what was before him.  
Glued to the spot. He simply stood and stared as from the blankets a small boy emerged. A small seven year old boy. Ryan. His son.  
Smithy swallowed and cleared his throat. "Ryan?" he said softly. Suddenly the room was ablaze with light.  
"I hope you've come with our money!" said a figure.  
Smithy turned slowly "It's on it's way!" he said as confidently as he could.  
The figure laughed. "Well now... I don't think that's the truth."  
Smithy heard a click, then saw the shiny glint of metal... Pointed directly at him.  
"Look" Smithy croaked. He cleared his throat. "Look" he swallowed hard and desperately tried to stop his whole body from shaking. Smithy had been through some tough scrapes in his life but none had ever had him this terrified. Only Smithy's fear wasn't for him... this was the first time he had experienced this kind of fear. "Let the kid go" he said.  
"Why?"  
Smithy swallowed again and breathed deeply. " Y... y... y... you can have me instead."  
"And why would I want you?" The figure snapped.  
"Because I'm a police officer... A valuable bargaining tool. " He paused. "And..." Smithy turned and faced Ryan. "And because... because... he's my son!"  
Ryan stared at the stranger blankly.  
"He doesn't seem too happy to see his daddy now, does he?" the figure sneered.  
"Look," Smithy breathed deeply "I know this ain't the way I planned on telling ya... but I'm your father Ryan... you mum, Sal, she told me everything." Smithy said softly.  
There was a cough from behind Smithy. He turned. "Sorry to spoil the family reunion... but I ain't Cilla... now all I am interested in is our money! If you haven't brought it, then we don't have any use for either of you!"  
"No please" begged Smithy as the figure brought back the trigger. "Please" Smithy screamed. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!!"  
"The boy first I think... You never saw him born... so you might as well have the honour of seeing him die!" the figure sneered.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!!!!!!" Smithy screamed, tears rolling down his face...  
He saw the gun aimed and automatically dived in front of Ryan, pushing the child even further into the wall.  
Two shots rang out.

"Don't move. Stay where you are!! Armed Police. Drop Your Weapon! PUT THE GUN DOWN NOW!!! PUT THE GUN DOWN NOW!!!! Put the gun down now. Put the gun down. On the floor. Get on the floor!" came the confused cries of the armed response unit.  
As Nick entered the lockup he saw a man being cuffed. Another lay by his side... eyes glazed and no signs of life.  
"SMITHY!! SMITHY!! RYAN!!" yelled Nick.  
"HERE!" came a shout from the corner. "HELP US!"  
Nick ran over to the far corner and froze the minute he saw Ryan.  
The child was leaning over Smithy - holding his head in his arms. Tears were streaming down his face.  
"What happened?" gasped Nick.  
Ryan brought a hand up and in the flash of light Nick saw it was covered in blood.  
"The bad man hurt him." Ryan said. "He will be alright though, won't he?" Ryan pleaded.  
Nick nodded. "Smithy! Course he will!" Nick felt Smithy's pulse and sat back on his heels relieved. "Come on mate... open your eyes... come on."  
The ambulance arrived and loaded Smithy onto the stretcher.  
"It's gonna be alright mate. You'll be back at the station bossing us all around in no time!" Nick joked.  
"Too right!" Smithy gasped through the pain.  
"Course you will" Nick added.  
Both men looked at one another in silent acknowledgement.  
Smithy was stretchered out of the room. As they left through the door Ryan shouted out "Daddy!" he ran to the door. "You'll be alright!" Ryan choked back the tears and smiled.  
Smithy and Nick left in the ambulance...Ryan watching them until the ambulance was totally out of sight.

A week later Nick called round at Sal's again to check on how things were going.  
Ryan came to the door, running at full pelt. "Uncle Nick!" he shouted jumping into Nick's arms. Nick swung him round.  
"Story... story... story..." Ryan begged.  
"What, again!" Nick sighed. Ryan looked at him and Nick melted in the big innocent eyes. "Come on then."  
Nick carried Ryan through to the living room and sat him down on the sofa.  
Sal came from the kitchen and on hearing they were still talking, she stood in the doorway. This was one tale she would never tire of hearing.  
"And the brave hero made the choice that any daddy would make. He stood himself in front of his son and when it happened - he knew it was the right thing to do. As they took him out. We said our own goodbyes. But he wasn't sad Ryan... "Nick said brushing away the tears from his own and Ryan's face. "He wasn't sad. Y... you...you see...when you... when you called him daddy..." Nick sniffed. "When you called him daddy...Smithy looked back into the room and for the first time that night,actually smiled."


End file.
